Beginnings: Side Two
by swiftasanarrow
Summary: The Blue Clan and the Red Clan spend New Year's eve together. Saruhiko searches for a beginning. Side One with MunaMiko is up. This can be read as a stand alone.


Fushimi Saruhiko often wonders why he allows himself to be dragged into these events. This time, it's the joint New Year's party between the Red and Blue Clans. It's noisy and crowded and everything Saruhiko hates. His Captain has long since gone to sit in a corner after making polite conversation with a few people. He guesses that's one of the perks of being a King. If you want to be alone, no one bothers you. For a subordinate however, you're obliged to mingle around for the entire party.

Saruhiko's eyes dart around the room, seeking out the only person he remotely wants to talk to. He homes in on his target across the room the minute he catches sight of the noisy Red vanguard.

"Hello, Mi~sa~ki…"

Misaki whirls around, a scowl on his face. "Don't call me that, you damn monkey."

Misaki pauses to take in what Saruhiko is wearing. He couldn't really be bothered to dress up for this party like some of his subordinates did, so he threw one of his old jackets over his work shirt and fished out an old pair of jeans.

A hand reaches out to grab his collar. "What do you think you're doing, coming here dressed like that?" Misaki demands.

Belatedly, Saruhiko realises that what he's wearing looks vaguely like what he used to wear when he was still part of HOMRA.

"OI. Fights _outside_!" A yell comes from Izumo.

Misaki reluctantly lets go of Saruhiko's collar. Saruhiko knows that Misaki wants to shake him and probably choke him for looking so much like his past self. His fingers twitch as he suppresses his desire to rip Misaki's beanie off and ruffle his hair like the old days. There's half an hour left to midnight and Saruhiko's _bored_.

He notes the Red King leaving the bar and his Captain following shortly after. He huffs. _Good for them. All they probably need to get something started is to share a few cigarettes._

Saruhiko vaguely wonders what it would take to get anything started with Misaki. No one knows better than he does how skittish the vanguard is when it comes to anything more than friendship. He can't even talk to anyone of the opposite gender, barring Anna, without blushing hard enough to make a tomato jealous. He contemplates what he should do next to get Misaki's attention as the brunette drifts back into the crowd. He's hit by a sudden idea and he smirks.

He weaves through the crowd, grabs Misaki's wrist and begins to drag him out the door to vehement protests and death threats. Saruhiko ignores all this as he leads Misaki down an alley.

"Let me _go_, you damn monkey!" Misaki wrenches his wrist away from Saruhiko.

"Why, Misaki? Don't you want to hit me for dressing like this? For reopening old wounds?" Saruhiko taunts him. Right here, right now, Misaki's attention is focused solely on him, and it gives him the fix he craves as he traps Misaki against the wall.

Misaki's turned his head away and closed his eyes, denying him whatever attention he craved. Saruhiko clicks his tongue and backs off. He knows their time together as partners has ended long ago and Misaki's extreme loyalty to the Red Clan won't allow him to forgive his betrayal. Sadness fills his azure eyes as he thinks that midnight will be more of an ending than a beginning.

He reaches out to stroke Misaki's cheek but his fingers stop an inch away from warm skin. No. If this is going to be an ending, he doesn't want to start anything new. He retracts his hand and starts walking away. He hears the rustle of clothes behind him and barely has any warning before he's roughly slammed against the wall.

His eyes widen in shock as he's grabbed by the collar and pulled down within inches of Misaki's face.

"You damn monkey, coming here on _New Year's Eve_." Misaki growls before crashing their lips together.

It's not what Saruhiko expected, but he'll settle for this. They break apart all too soon, faces flushed. Misaki's still holding on to Saruhiko's collar like a vice. He looks away.

"I loved you, you idiot. I loved you and you betrayed us." His voice shakes as he chokes out the words.

"Misaki…" Saruhiko reaches out to touch his cheek and is met with wetness on his fingertips. _Is he crying?_

He pulls off the beanie and ruffles Misaki's hair as he pulls him into an embrace. He can feel Misaki's grip being transferred from his collar to grabbing fistfuls of his jacket as he buries his face in Saruhiko's shoulder.

"Misaki, I might have betrayed HOMRA," Saruhiko turns his head to whisper into Misaki's ear. "But I never betrayed you."

He loosens his embrace and allows Misaki's wet hazel eyes to meet his. "New years are for new beginnings. Will you let me begin again with you?"

Misaki's reply is another kiss, this one gentler than the last. His lips are soft as he allows Saruhiko to taste him. His hands have relocated again, pulling Saruhiko closer. A soft moan escapes him as Saruhiko slips a hand under his shirt to press against bare skin.

This time, they part only when the need for air becomes too great to ignore. They're both breathing heavily, hearts pounding.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes. Happy New Year, Misaki." Saruhiko smiles at Misaki, one of his rare genuine smiles that light up his face and make him look like a completely different person.

"Happy New Year, Saru." Misaki blushes and looks away before adding "I love you."

Saruhiko cups Misaki's cheek and tilts his head up to meet his eyes.

"I love you too," he breathes as he closes the gap between their faces and claims Misaki's lips once more.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Here's to a great year ahead!


End file.
